What Would You Do?
by Shorty22133
Summary: They say you can't change the past... What if you could? If you could see the future and the outcome of those decisions, would you try to change it? Or do you let history repeat itself? That's the choice Alice has to make. What would YOU do?
1. Chapter 1 Loss

What Would You Do?- Chapter one

A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this new story! Takes place right after Season 3 ends. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS from seasons 4 and 5 and possibly more, although I don't know for sure.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related, but my OC Alice, is mine.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Loss

It was a cool May night. The temperatures still cool enough at night to warrant a medium jacket. Most people that were still out and about that night were concerned about the dropping temperature rushing to take refuge in their homes, away from the chilly night air. The chill was the least of my concerns.

I sat at the bar, staring at the drink in my hands, swirling the caramel colored liquid around the glass for a moment before bringing the glass to my lips and downing it in one swift movement. I felt the familiar burn as it slid down my throat, closing my eyes, the pain that caused me to end up in this bar flashing in front of my eyes.

I had failed. I couldn't stop it. I had made a promise and I broke it.

I brought my hand to my eyes, as I tried to push the pain away. I just wanted the pain to stop, but I doubt it ever would. I could still see his face in my mind…so contorted in pain, his face caked in blood….

I couldn't think about it any longer and shook my head to try and dislodge the image, though I knew it was only temporary. I signaled the bartender for another drink and succeeded in downing two more shots of alcohol to keep the pain at bay. I knew I'd regret it in the morning, but at the moment I just didn't care. My boyfriend had just died a horrible death, and I couldn't imagine what kind of pain his brother was feeling at the moment.

They had had their differences, but in the past few years they've grown really close. Having grown up without their mother, and having only each other to depend on while their dad dragged them from city to city 'working'… I could only imagine what he was feeling. He was all alone now. His mom died when he was only six months old, his father just two short years ago, and now his brother was gone too.

I downed one last drink, finally deciding I should attempt to walk back to the hotel that I was staying at with my now ex-boyfriends brother. I knew I didn't need to stay with him, but in the past few months I had come to know Sam like a brother, and I had no other place to go either. Together we could work past this.

It took me a little longer to get back to the hotel than I had thought, the alcohol making walking somewhat difficult, as I pulled my jacket tighter around me. When I finally made it back to the room, Sam was already wasted, his eyes glazed over and red as he stared at the half empty bottle in his hands. His shoulders were slumped in defeat, and despite how drunk I was, I rushed to him trying to console him.

"Oh, Sammy." I cooed, placing my hands on either side of his angular face, my heart breaking at the pain that I saw in his eyes. My heart broke further as a tear leaked from his eye, a strangled sob shaking his lean frame.

"He's gone, Alice." Sam choked out, my mind barely comprehending the words. "They're all gone."

"I know, Sam. I know." I soothed, pulling him into an embrace, rocking him slightly like his mom would have done if she were here as his sobs intensified.

"I'm all alone."

"Hey." I demanded as I pushed him slightly to look him in his face, his eyes avoiding mine. I waited for him to look at me, but when I realized he wasn't going to on his own, I took matters into my own hands, nearly demanding that he listened. I waited until our eyes locked before I added, "You're not alone, Sammy. I'm here. I won't leave you."

"Promise?" He choked, his sobs almost gone as his pain filled eyes searched my face. I knew making a promise was probably the last thing that I should be doing. The Winchesters were known for making deals and promises, and look where it landed them. They were all dead. Mary, John, Dean, their grandparents Samuel and Deana…Sam was the only one left. I sighed, the words coming out of my mouth before I could actually think about what I was doing.

"I promise." Without another word, I brought my lips to his forehead kissing him softly, wiping away his tears as I pulled away his eyes never leaving mine. Yawning, I took the bottle from Sam's hands, placing it on the table before pulling Sam reluctantly to the bed, forcing him to lie down, pulling a blanket over his form. I was about to turn in on the other bed, but his voice stopped me. It was so quiet I almost didn't hear it, and when I turned to look at him, I just about wanted to cry.

Lying on the bed, I no longer saw the strong, brave, angst-y Sam that I had come to know, but instead I saw a little boy, so vulnerable and broken, and for a split second Dean's terrified face came into view. In that one moment, I knew how broken Sam really was, because I felt the same way. I loved Dean, with all my heart, and the pain was too much. Emotions ripped through me as I tried to choke back a sob, squeezing my blue eyes shut as a tear escaped.

Dean was gone. Nothing was going to bring him back. I wouldn't see him smile…wouldn't hear him laugh… wouldn't feel his gentle touch on my skin…

I felt a touch on my arm and for a split second I thought it was Dean. The harsh sting of reality told me it wasn't Dean, but Sam. I opened my eyes and looked through glossy eyes to Sam, who sat on the edge of the bed, my body within reach. Despite taking care of him mere minutes earlier, he now tried to comfort me. Though his green orbs still held so much pain, he pushed his own emotions aside…for me.

It was then that I realized I needed Sam as much as he needed me. We were like yin and yang and one look was all it took to convince me that I could not walk away from him… promise or not… to him or his brother.

**_'You have to promise me something.' Dean spoke, nervously as he held our hands between us._**

**_'Anything.' I agreed, my blue eyes searching his face for something. I knew that this was probably something big because he'd been acting extremely weird all day. I could tell by the way he was acting. He had been off, not really himself… nothing too big really, but just little things, like something was on his mind. Obviously I had been right._**

**_'You have to promise me, if this thing goes south and I don't make it out of there…'_**

**_'Dean, no.' I begged, dreading where this conversation was heading._**

**_'Please.' He begged, a hint of fear in his eyes, as he dropped one of my hands, moving to cup my cheek in his palm . 'Promise that you'll take care of Sammy for me.'_**

**_I had intended to object, but he cut me off before I could protest, his eyes tearing up as he spoke. 'Please. I need to know that he'll be taken care of when I'm gone. Him…You…Bobby… You're all I've got left. Please?'_**

**_I sighed, my eyes tearing up as I stood in front of my boyfriend for what I now realize would have been the last time. 'Alright.' I choked out, my voice cracking. 'I promise.'_**

Sam's arms wrapped around my body in an embrace as I cried freely in his arms, and didn't protest when he picked me up and shifted me to the bed, positioning me laying next to him, wrapped up in each others embraces. As the events of the day, along with the large quantity of alcohol that both Sam and I had consumed, caught up with us, we drifted to sleep.

Sam drifted off moments before I did and as I watched him sleep I couldn't help myself and brushed his hair away from his face in a loving gesture, the pain from his waking life gone, if only for a moment. I brought my lips to his cheek once more before settling next to him again.

"Don't worry, Sammy. Everything's going to be okay" I whispered, stroking his hair with my free hand, before drifting off to sleep myself. "I promise."

* * *

A/N: What did you think of that? This was the third attempt at this story because I kept changing my mind on where to start it, and I like this beginning much better than before. The other beginnings I may use later for flashbacks, as they will reveal what the broken promise was. Please review! I will give a shout out to anyone that reviews!

Thanks so much!

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2 Two Months Later

What Would You Do?- Chapter 2

* * *

Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying the new story. This story used to be named 'Come Wake Me Up', but I changed it.

* * *

Chapter 2

Two months later…

Sam was pissed….and drunk. Not a good combination, especially since he never really dealt with Dean's death till now. Because I forced him to deal with Dean's death.

Words spewed from his mouth , but I knew it wasn't really directed at me or anything else for that matter. He was more pissed at himself for not being able to save his brother even though he HAD tried. Apparently just trying wasn't good enough, and as I watched him cautiously, I began to hate their father for treating Dean and Sam like he had. Drilling into them that they were worthless, and that nothing was ever good enough and that failing was just not an option.

It was because of this that Sam had thrown a temper tantrum, because in **his** mind…he had **_failed_**.

"Calm down, Sam." I warned cautiously, my body tense and hands raised to attempt to calm him as he yelled.

"No." He nearly shouted, swinging around an almost empty bottle of alcohol as he ranted, his hair falling haphazardly into his face that he didn't really care about at the moment. "Why should I? I tried everything, Alice. Everything to get my brother back, and nothing worked!"

"There's got to be something we can do." I tried to reason with him although I'm pretty sure I was just wasting my breath. "Something we missed. Something that we haven't tried yet."

His eyes were cold as he glared at me, "You don't think that I haven't already tried everything I can possibly think of to get Dean back?"

I watched as Sam brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig. "I know, Sam."

I flinched suddenly as the bottle in his hands flew towards the wall, shattering to the ground below a mix of booze and glass that I would have to try and clean up later. Frustrated, Sam growled, "No you don't. Do you know where I went off to yesterday while you stayed here and researched?"

I shook my head no, as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. By the time he spoke, he was a little calmer, but I hated seeing him like that. I'd take the furious violent Sam over this any day. He reminded me of a very intelligent serial killer, his voice deadly calm and cold, as he took a few steps closer to where I was standing.

"I tried to make a deal."

The words were simple and could have meant any number of things, but I knew what he meant. He had tried to summon a crossroad demon to sell his own soul for Dean. Knowing the amount of crap he gave Dean and the anger he had for Dean selling his soul for Sam's life, and how their father, John, traded his life for Dean after the car accident where the Impala was totaled… He wouldn't have done it if he had any other option.

"Please tell me you didn't." I begged, sighing.

"No. I didn't….because he wouldn't make a deal. No demon would." He explained, running a hand through his hair, and sighed calmer now, and proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed. Placing his head in his hands, "I don't know what else to do, Alice."

I strode the small distance to him, and carefully sat down next to him, not quite sure if he wanted me there or not, but thankfully he didn't run away.

"I wish there was something I could do or say to make this all better, but…" I began, not really knowing what I wanted to say. Well, I did know what I wanted to say, but I couldn't. A deep voice echoed in my mind, **_'You have to save him.'_** I had promised _**him**_ that I would save them, and at this rate I would fail. Hell, I already failed once… I just hoped that I could save Sam, and that just maybe I wouldn't feel like a complete failure.

"It's been two months, Sam." I sighed, reaching out to touch him, but thinking better of it. Instead I placed my hand back in my lap. "Maybe we just need to let him go."

"No. Not after what Lilith did. If I can't save my brother, then I'm going to kill Lilith." Sam started, looking up from the floor to my face. "I'm going to find a way to kill her."

His face was hard as if set in stone and I knew he was serious about trying to kill her. This was going wrong on so many levels. This had to stop.

"Sam, No! You can't be serious!?" I scoffed, my eyes wide as he stood and began digging around in his bag that was sitting by the table. " Sam, You can't! Forget about her."

But Sam didn't want to listen.

"Forget about her? Alice she killed my brother! Your boyfriend. You're okay with that?" Sam scoffed angrily abandoning his father's journal on the table next to his laptop and turned to face me.

"No, Of course not… I'm pissed." I retorted, standing angrily. "I loved your brother, Sam. And it hurts like hell that he's gone. But you can't do this!"

"Why not?" He sneered, his hands on his hips clearly expecting an answer.

"Because you just can't." I sighed, begging him to let Lilith be. "Nothing good will come out of it. Trust me. I know. Let it go…Please."

For a moment, I thought I had actually gotten through to him. He seemed calmer, but I was mistaken when he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. He stopped, his hand on the door and his back was to me.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I can't."

My heart broke as I watched Sam disappear out of the room, hopelessness creeping in. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain intensified. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't make him listen. I begged him to stay and he left, hell bent on destroying Lilith. But he couldn't kill her…at least not now. He wouldn't be strong enough. He didn't know how to tap into his psychic powers, and that gave me a little relief.

I sighed. There was still time to fix this. All hope was not lost. Dean's voice echoed in my head... **_'Dad told me that if I couldn't save you…I'd have to kill you, Sammy.'_**

John's words couldn't have been more right as I heard Dean's voice in my head. Dean had made that promise, but I would be the one to keep it should it ever come to that. If I couldn't save Sam, I'd kill him myself…or die trying.

* * *

A/N: Okay…Had to end it there. Tried to end it a million times, but I couldn't think of a right way to end it. I'm not happy about the ending, but oh well. Please review, Any reviewers will get a shout-out in the next chapter, and/or a possible preview of the next chapter. Thanks!

Peace!

~ Shorty ~


	3. Chapter 3 Case Work

What Would You Do- Chapter 3

A/N: So hopefully you've enjoyed the story so far. Thanks to **RecklessAbandon777**, and **XKaterinaNightingaleX** for being my only reviewers so far! Glad you're enjoying the story! Here's chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: Case work

It was September. The leaves were just beginning to turn colors as Fall was slowly approaching. I brushed my long brown hair over my shoulder as I stood next to Sam, both of us dressed in black suits, our cover being FBI agents. It had taken some time, but I managed to convince Sam to work on a case to get our minds off of Dean for a while. Sitting in motel rooms with nothing to do but think of Dean wasn't helping either of us. Although the pain was still there, it was now a little more manageable…just enough to work on a case without either one of us turning into blubbering messes with Dean's memory.

Digging through the research I had found a small town, Pontiac Illinois, where there were reports of people who had murdered their loved ones claiming to be possessed by a demon. Working on this case led us to a woman who had just lost her husband a week prior to us arriving in town. According to our information, we tracked down the woman intent on asking a few questions to figure out what was going on.

Sam parked the Impala in front of the woman's house, a large multi storied house with beige paneling and green shutters. There was a basketball hoop next to a paved driveway that appeared to not been used in quite a while as the paint was faded and peeling. Sam and I trekked our way to the door through the grass climbing up the three concrete steps to the front door, his finger pressing the doorbell.

It didn't take long before the door swung open. A woman stood just inside the house in a long red shirt and black shorts as she answered the door, her blue eyes wary behind wire framed glasses, her long hair brown with streaks of grey.

"Mrs. Collins?" Sam began politely.

"Yes." She answered cautiously, her eyes flickering back and forth between us. "Can I help you with something?"

Sam smiled, "Mrs. Collins. My name is Agent Filmore…" He reached for his fake badge in his inside pocket as I did the same showing it to the woman as I did. "…and this is Agent Maxwell. We would like to ask you a few questions about your husband if you don't mind."

"Feds? I already told the cops everything." She scoffed.

"Please, Mrs. Collins. It will only take a few minutes." I added as both Sam and I slid our fake badges into our coat pockets. Shrugging, she opened the white metal screen door to allow us to enter into her home.

It didn't take us long to confirm that the husband had been possessed, both of us agreeing as we got into the Impala and drove away from Mrs. Collins's house.

* * *

By the end of the night, we had tracked and captured a demon intent on interrogating it. Trapped within the devil's trap Sam had drawn on the ceiling, we questioned the demon that we had tied in a chair. The demon had possessed a middle aged banker named Christopher Cromwell. His hair was short and dark cut in a way that was similar to Dean's haircut (short and spiky, although Christopher's hair wasn't spiked). Christopher's eyes, once green, now black as the demon stared at us. I felt bad for this poor man who had done nothing to deserve this and yet I knew the exorsism would be rough on him… perhaps he wouldn't survive the ordeal. No matter what we did, the demon was not impressed and laughed at our attempts to get any information out of him. Sam began reading a passage in Latin, not quite sure what he was saying exactly, and the demon began to scream.

"He'll come back you know…" The demon chuckled, and Sam paused waiting to hear what the demon had to say. Normally he wouldn't have stopped, but this time was different.

"Who will?" Demanded Sam, his eyes narrowing at the demon.

"_Lucifer_." The demon sneered before chuckling.

"Your lying." Sam sneered, his eyes cold. The book he was reading from was still open to the exorcism, but he wasn't about to tear his eyes away from what the demon was saying to the printed words he so often repeated and practically knew by heart.

"I'm not." The demon sneered as he lunged against his binds, his eyes black as he laughed. "The first seal has already been broken."

_Damn it!_ I cursed silently. _This was not happening again_!

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned again, his eyes narrowing at the demon, taking a step closer, but staying just outside the trap.

"Hell on earth. Lilith is trying to open the gates of hell to set Lucifer free." I answered for the demon, not bothering to look at Sam. Instead I glared at the evil in front of me. "When was the seal broken?"

"Last month." Came the demons reply.

"Damn it!" I cursed outloud this time, beginning to pace back and forth. This was **so** not good.

"What's going on Alice?" Sam questioned, his eyes flicking between the demon, and me. I ignored Sam, and asked another question.

"How many seals have broken?"

"A few. Don't know for sure. It's above my pay grade."

I cursed again. This was not good. I couldn't stop Dean from going to hell, and I couldn't stop him from breaking the first seal either. So far, I hadn't stopped _anything_… except keeping Sam away from Ruby.

"He **will** return. You just wait and see. The last seal **will** be broken and Lucifer **will** walk the earth." The demon added.

"Not if I can help it." I sneered. I half expected a retort from Sam, but he stayed quiet. "I hope your boss is comfy… As long as I'm around…**He's** not going anywhere." I nodded to Sam, and returned my attention to the demon as Sam began reading the exorcism again. His screams echoed around the room as black smoke erupted from the host and disappeared in a flicker of flames.

Surprisingly the man the demon was possessing survived, and he staggered out of the hotel room leaving Sam and me alone. As soon as he was gone, Sam rounded on me, abandoning his book on the table.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's nothing, Sam." I shrugged, really not wanting to have this fight right now, reaching for some supplies shoving them in a duffel.

"Like hell it isn't." Sam retorted. "What the hell is going on, Alice? I know you know something."

I paused, and sighed, turning around to face him. He was angry. Not super upset, but irritated that I hadn't told him anything. I hadn't wanted to tell him anything. He wasn't supposed to know anything…at least not yet. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"I told you. Look," I sighed, pushing my hair over my shoulder. "There's so many things that I want to tell you, and I've wanted to tell you so many times… But there are things that I can't tell you, no matter how badly I want to. I will never lie to you…I've never lied to you… Please, you have to trust me on this."

"Fine. Just tell me one thing. The demon. Was he telling the truth?"

I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. "Unless I can somehow stop it, Yes… Lucifer _will_ walk free."

"Okay. So how do we stop it?" He asked, all anger seeming dissipated, as he took a seat on the motel bed.

"At this point, I don't know if we even _CAN_ stop it. So far, I haven't been able to stop ANYTHING that I was trying to stop…." I growled, frustrated.

"And those things were what, exactly?" Sam pressed.

I strode over to the bed and took a seat next to him sighing as I placed my head in my hands. How much should I tell him? I knew I needed to tell him the truth…and he would probably think I'm completely bat-shit crazy.

"Sam, Do you remember when we met?" I questioned, lifting my head to turn to look at him, my blue eyes meeting his green ones. I remembered it clearly. I claimed to be a psychic that knew the future and that they would need my help. Dean was not convinced and it took a while to get him to trust me. Sam was a little easier to convince, but not by much. "I told you I was a psychic and that I could help you. I know what's going to happen, but I'm not psychic…well a little bit, but that's beside the point. I'm not from this universe, Sam. Where I come from you and your brothers' lives are a television show. Somehow I ended up in this universe and I know what's going to happen because I've _**seen**_ it."

Taking in his features, he didn't look convinced. I really prayed that he trusted me on this. I was taking a huge risk by telling him about this. It had taken so long to get him to trust me, I prayed that I didn't just crush that trust.

"A television show? _Really_?" His eyes scanned my face looking for something, trying to determine if I was telling the truth or not. It didn't seem like he believed me, but he continued. "Ok. So let's just say you're telling the truth. What's going to happen next? You must know that, right?"

"It's not that simple. I know of major things that are going to take place and I'm going to try and save as many people as I can in the process." I explained as calmly as I could, almost begging him to understand. "Please, Sam. Anything I tell you now is not going to make sense. I promise you, I'll tell you anything that you want to know in a few days."

_**'As soon as Dean comes back from hell.'**_ I thought. I had wanted to tell him that Dean would return in a few days so badly that the words nearly slipped from my lips, catching myself before I could make that mistake.

* * *

I began to doubt myself when even after a few days, Dean still hadn't shown up at the motel door with Bobby and I began to doubt he ever would. I had to eventually face the fact that perhaps Dean was never coming back and that only caused me to break down. Whether it was good or bad, Sam was there to pick up the pieces as I bawled to him like a baby.

"He's not coming back, Sam." I wailed, as I clutched his shirt, tears streaming down my face now red and splotchy from crying. The pain was overwhelming. Where would that leave me? Was I stuck here forever? Would I ever get home to my family and friends? I had already screwed up so much. After many reassuring words, I began to calm down. I clutched my chest as a tear leaked from my eyes again, "It hurts so much."

"I know, Alice. I know." He gazed at me as I pulled away, his fingers brushing my tears away with his thumb. I sniffled as I gazed into his eyes seeing the pain that was locked within. Without warning, he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. For a moment I was stunned, but without realizing what was happening my lips began to move with his. It lasted only moments and I was disappointed when I felt him pull away, turning away embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Alice. I shouldn't have-"

Sam failed to finish that sentence as I successfully cut him off, crashing my lips to his. My hands found their way to the sides of his face as I straddled his lap, his hands going to my sides, never breaking the kiss. The pain I felt at Dean's loss was so overwhelming I just wanted to forget about it for a moment, begging Sam to be my distraction and he obliged well into the night.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning snuggled into Sam's chest, I didn't want to get up. I knew Sam was awake when I felt a light touch brush my cheek, before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I knew I had to get up and when I finally opened my eyes Sam's face was a mix of emotion. Content, happy, sad, fear, guilt…

"What's wrong?" I questioned, propping myself up on my arm. When he didn't answer, I pressed further. "Sam, What is it?"

He dropped his gaze from mine, and pushed himself into a sitting position leaning back against the headrest. "I'm sorry, Alice."

"For what?" I was confused. Why was he sorry? It's not like he hurt me last night, and followed every request that I had.

"Last night."

His words confused me, when a thought came to me. "Don't be sorry. We were amazing. At least I thought we were amazing."

"It's not _that. _We were amazing. It's not…well, it is…" He trailed, raking a hand through his hair, the action caused by nerves.

"Sam." I warned, my eyes narrowing slightly. "Spit it out."

"I feel like last night was a mistake. It never should have happened. I feel like I betrayed Dean by us sleeping together. You're his girlfriend for Christ's sake."

"Sam. Listen to me." I nearly demanded, cutting him off reaching for him forcing him to look at me. "Dean's gone. I'm not his girlfriend anymore. I was upset last night, but it doesn't mean that last night was a mistake. Dean's not coming back…I have to accept that and move on."

The words were half a lie, but I couldn't…**_wouldn't_**… tell Sam that. Anything to ease his guilt was what I was going to do. That night I got the surprise of my life, and my actions, I knew, would cause a chain reaction so big… it would be **_apocalyptic_**.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of that? Please review. Next chapter will be Lazarus Rising… and we get to see Dean, Bobby, and maybe even Castiel. Thanks!**


End file.
